contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Peter Doig
| activités = Peinture | formation = | maître = | élèves = | mouvement = | œuvres = | mécènes = | influencé_par = | influence_de = | récompenses = }} 'Peter Doig'Prononcé , approximativement "pi.teuh doï.gh". est un peintre contemporain britannique d'origine écossaise. C'est l'un des peintres vivants les plus chers. Biographie Né en 1959 à Édimbourg, Peter Doig a grandi à Trinidad et au Canada. À l’âge de 18 ans, il s'installe à Londres où il suit des études artistiques dans différentes écoles : d'abord à la School of Art de Wimbledon de 1979 à 1980 puis à la St. Martin School of Art de 1980 à 1983. Après un séjour de trois ans au Canada il reprend en 1989 des études à la Chelsea School of Art où il reçoit une Maitrise en Arts. Une exposition à la Whitechapel Art Gallery en 1991 lui vaut rapidement une reconnaissance sur la scène internationale. Il vit depuis 2002 à Trinidad. Œuvre Peinture de grand format, en dehors de toute référence conceptuelle et loin d'un post-expressionnisme abstrait américain, l'œuvre de Peter Doig s'inspire des Romantiques allemands, du symbolisme de Munch ou du naturalisme d'Edward Hopper. Fasciné par les espaces immenses où le rapport de l’homme à la nature est constamment en jeu, Peter Doig peint souvent des lieux sauvages, indéfinis, abandonnés, que l’homme traverse, laissant un signe de sa présence : canoës vides, maisons de travailleurs saisonniers, silhouettes solitaires devant des brumes flottantes. Peter Doig ne peint jamais en plein air, pour composer ses toiles il exploite des sources photographiques variées : photos de famille, films d’horreur, journaux, cartes postales, dépliants touristiques, pochettes de disques… S’appuyant sur un travail de la matière - jeu de textures, teintes pures et mélangées, effets de solarisation, halo, mises au point vagabondes -, ses œuvres échappent à une lecture univoque. Elles préconisent toujours une distance face au sujet. Les paysages sont noyés dans la nuit ou dans des halos de lumière et de brume, papillonnement des flocons ou des étoiles, labyrinthe des branches, reflets dans l’eau : il n’y a aucun rendu descriptif dans ces vues, Peter Doig peint des atmosphères, des contextes marqués par le malaise de l'homme réduit à l’étonnement et le trouble face à une nature idyllique où sa place ne va plus complètement de soi. Suite à la vente d'une de ses œuvres White Canoe, 1990-1991, pour 8,53 millions d’euros par Sotheby's (Londres)Sunday Herald: National Galleries eyes up Doig after £5.7m sale il est devenu l'un des peintres vivants les plus chers. En 2008, une grande exposition rétrospective lui a été consacrée, organisée par trois musées : la Tate Britain de Londres (février-mai), le Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris (juin-septembre), et la Schirn (Schirn Kunsthalle ou Schirn Kunsthalle Frankfurt) de Francfort (octobre-janvier). Œuvres Sélection des principales œuvres : * "Friday 13th", huile sur toile (126 × 206 cm), 1987. * "Hitch Hiker", huile sur toile de sacs postaux (152 × 226 cm), 1989-1990, coll. de l'artiste. * "White Canoe", huile sur toile (200.5 × 243 cm), 1990-1991, coll. privée (Russie, depuis 2007). * "The Architect's Home in the Ravine", huile sur toile (200 × 275 cm), 1991. * "The House that Jacques Built", huile sur toile (200 × 250 cm), 1992, Tel Aviv Museum of Art. * "Blotter", huile sur toile (249 × 199 cm), 1993, Walker Art Gallery (National Museums Liverpool). * "Pond Life" , huile sur toile (185 × 340 cm), 1993. * "Cobourg 3+1 more", huile sur toile (200 × 250 cm), 1994, Provinzial Rheinland Versicherung (Düsseldorf). * "Jetty", huile sur toile (200 × 248 cm), 1994, coll. Mima et César Reyes (Porto Rico). * "Pine Houses (Rooms for Rent)", huile sur toile (200 × 253 cm), 1994, coll. Jennifer B. Stockman. * "Ski Jacket", huile sur toile (295 × 190 + 295.3 × 160.4 cm), 1994, Tate Gallery. * "Briey (Concrete Cabin)", huile sur toile (275 × 200 cm), 1994-1996, Michael Werner Gallery. * "Lunker", huile sur toile (200 × 266 cm), 1995. * "Olin MK IV", huile sur toile (250 × 200 cm), 1995. * "Reflection (What does your soul look like)", huile sur toile (295 × 200 cm), 1996, coll. Mima et César Reyes (Porto Rico). * "Buffalo Station 1", huile sur toile (175 × 270 cm), 1997-1998. * "Canoe Lake", huile sur toile (200 × 300 cm), 1997-1998, coll. Yageo Foundation (Taiwan). * "Figure in Mountain Landscape", huile sur toile (289 × 199.5 cm), 1997-1998, Pinchuk Art Centre (Kiev). * "Echo Lake", huile sur toile (230.5 × 360.5 cm), 1998, Tate Gallery. * "Green Trees", huile sur toile (275 × 200 cm), 1998, Michael Werner Gallery. * "Kriket", huile sur toile (190 × 275 cm), 1998. * "Pink Briey", huile sur toile (183 × 213 cm), 1998, coll. privée. * "Thirteen (Pool Painting)", huile sur toile (185 × 199 cm), 1998. * "Briey (Interior)", huile sur toile (250 × 196 cm), 1999, coll. privée. * "Friday 13th", huile sur toile de lin (35.6 × 27.9 cm), 1999, coll. privée Coral Gables (Floride). * "The Heart of Old San Juan", huile sur toile (250 × 195.5 cm), 1999, coll. privée. * "Gasthof zur Muldentalsperre", huile sur toile (196 × 296 cm), 2000-2002, don partiel promis à The Art Institute of Chicago. * "100 Years Ago", huile sur toile (240 × 360 cm), 2001, Musée national d'Art moderne (depuis 2002). * "Girl in White with Trees", huile sur toile (300 × 200 cm), 2001-2002, Bonnefantenmuseum (Maastricht). * "Grand Rivière", huile sur toile (228.8 × 358.5 cm), 2001-2002, National Gallery of Canada (Ottawa). * "House of Pictures (Carrera)", huile sur toile (200 × 301 cm), 2004. * "Lapeyrouse Wall", huile sur toile (200 × 250.5 cm), 2004, don partiel promis au MoMA. * "Metropolitain (House of Pictures)", huile sur toile (275.3 × 200 cm), 2004, Pinakothek der Moderne (Munich). * "Paragon", huile sur toile (275 × 200 cm), 2004, Goetz Collection. * "Pelican", huile sur toile (275 × 200 cm), 2004, coll. privée (Munich). * "Pelican (Stag)", huile sur toile (276 × 200 cm), 2004. * "Figures in Red Boat", huile sur toile de lin (250 × 200 cm), 2005-2007, coll. privée. * "Most Wanted", huile sur toile (275.7 × 200.4 cm), 2006. * "Pelican Island", huile sur toile (120 × 70 cm), 2006, coll. privée. * "Untitled Climbing a Palm Tree", huile et pastel sur toile de lin (300 × 350 cm), 2006, coll. privée. * "Bigger Than Life", une étude sur la matière picturale, MoMA. Cote * "White Canoe" a été adjugé à 5,732 M£ (8,713 M€) par Sotheby's Londres en février 2007. Notes et références Liens et documents externes * Doig à la galerie Victoria Miro (Londres) : agent de l'artiste (JavaScript requis) * Doig à la galerie Michael Werner (Berlin, New York) * Doig à la galerie Saatchi (Londres) * Doig à la galerie Contemporary Fine Arts (Berlin) - JavaScript requis * Doig (1) (2) (3) chez Hyperceptions *Recherche d'images sur Google: Peter Doig * Quelques images et résultats de ventes aux enchères] *"Les marchands forment le goût des collectionneurs" — Le Monde * Peter Doig sur artcyclopedia.com * Site de la rétrospective "Peter Doig" à la Tate Britain Catégorie:Peintre écossais Catégorie:Naissance en 1959 de:Peter Doig en:Peter Doig nl:Peter Doig pt:Peter Doig